1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile concrete pump comprising a building frame seated on the structure of a truck chassis, the building frame comprising two longitudinal side members mutually spaced apart by a free space and resting on said chassis structure, the building frame serving to receive a supporting device, a core pump with material supply container and functional units which form a distribution mast, as well as a driving assembly for actuating the functional units, which are arranged along with the core pump in the free space zone located between the two longitudinal side members. The invention further concerns a building frame for mobile concrete pumps.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In mobile concrete pumps a prefabricated building frame is seated upon the structure of a truck chassis and connected therewith. The drive subassemblies for activating the functional units, during operation of the pump, are coupled to the truck motor via an auxiliary drive or a distributor transmission. Depending upon the model of pump, the drive subassemblies may include one or more hydraulic pumps as well as additional auxiliary pumps, for example for the drive of the stirring mechanism in the material supply container for the core pump.
As the core pump, generally a two cylinder piston pump is employed, which includes two drive cylinders and conveyor cylinders connected hydraulically with each other in pairs, of which the pistons are pair-wise rigidly connected with each other via a common piston rod which passes through a water box, and are driven in counter-stroke via a hydraulic drive.
Concrete is supplied via the material supply container, in which container a stirring mechanism and a pipe switch are located. The inward side of the pipe switch is alternatingly pivoted back and forth between the output side of the two conveyor cylinders, and communicates from it's output side with a conveyor line, which extends along a distribution mast. The distribution mast is preferably an articulated mast, which is mounted to be rotatable about 360° on a mast rotation mount block or pedestal provided in the front area of the building frame and which mast, in the folded together transport position, lies on a rear mast bearing block.
In known mobile concrete pumps the core pump is provided on the building frame in such a manner that it can be disassembled only with difficulty. It is conventionally welded on the building frame in the area of the water box. In order to be able to have access to the hydraulic aggregate of the drive subassembly, for example for repair purposes, the core pump and the drive aggregates must be disassembled. In order to be able to remove the drive aggregate, until now it had been necessary to completely disassemble the core pump. This is very labor intensive and time consuming. Besides this, due to the hydraulic fluid, it is possible for substantial complications to occur.
For various types and sizes of the functional units various drive subassemblies are necessary. The variations in construction resulting therefrom produce a large number of varying installation situations. Therein it must be taken into consideration that the core pump, in an early building stage, must be seated in the building frame and be welded therewith in the area of the water box. For this reason a prefabrication of the building frame is not possible without precise advance notice of the exact version or model of construction.